


Threat

by Derevenko



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derevenko/pseuds/Derevenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Problem Sleuth and Spades Slick might be having some sort of weird hate-love relationship, Diamonds Droog would like to reassure the good Sleuth that he is not immune to the other Crew member's sadistic tendencies, and that his place in the food-chain is still below the Crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Path](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Path/gifts).



A tingle wracks your body as it begins.

There’s something about his face. Perhaps it’s the eyes, full of terror and shock, or maybe how pale he went when it happened. No, you know exactly what it was. It was the nigh-breathless noise that he made when he was slammed against the table. Your hands tighten just the slightest, and his legs kick as his arms frantically begin to try and pry your gloved fingers from his throat.

“Don’t even think, for a second,” you begin, leaning in close, “that you are safe from me. I respect Slick, but if you think that being his toy means that you have protection from me, you are wrong.” Sleuth’s mouth opens, trying to protest, and you squeeze again, cutting off his air-flow entirely for a moment as you speak again. “I didn’t give you permission to try and speak.”

Quickly, the shorter man shuts his mouth and simply stares at you. You make eye contact for a moment before easing up slightly so he can breathe again. “I can’t kill you as long as Slick wants you alive, but I can still make you wish you were dead, Sleuth, and believe me,” you continue, digging your fingers against the arteries in the sides of his neck while keeping your thumbs delicately pressed to cut off the majority of his air intake. His eyes begin fluttering, struggling to stay open. You recognize the sign and grin. “I am very,” your fingers push in a bit more, his whole body spasms, “very good at making people wish they were dead.”

Quickly, your hands leave his neck entirely, and you stand straight. He lies on the table, coughing and hacking and nursing his neck with both hands as you watch him. You bide your time, waiting until he sits up before quickly grabbing his throat and slamming him back down against the wood. He makes the noise again, and you exhale, giving a little shudder as your hand instinctively tightens. His hands grip at your arm and desperately claw at it, but you barely notice as your jaw clenches. Your lips shift to bear your teeth in an almost animalistic snarl.

“This is your one and only warning, Sleuth. Next time, you’ll regret it, and if you regret it now...” You let go, he coughs out and gives a pitiful whimper as you lean in. “You’re going to hate what I have in store for next time.”

He quickly shifts away to get up, but you have no further plans to attack him. Before he can do anything, Slick returns, and you adjust your tie. The rest of the evening goes without incident, but occasionally, you’ll encourage the little affair between the two of them by glancing in Sleuth’s direction, causing him to shift closer to Slick for protection.

And who says you’re not a good friend?


End file.
